Dance of Death
by wolfs1999
Summary: Danny takes Jazz to her last dance of high school, but snaps before its over; resulting in most of his class dying at his hands, but what set him off?


I groan as I open my eyes, but the scene before me makes me wish I hadn't. I look away from Dash's corpse as tears fill my eyes. He killed him. There's so much blood I think I'm going to be sick. I can't believe this is happening. I look up and see the corpses of all my brother's friends. I choke back vomit as my eyes land on the town hero, my brother, standing in the middle of the massacre, covered in his friends' blood and holding Sam's severed head.

"I couldn't stop him," he mutters. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have tried harder. I'm so sorry." I watch as my brother sobs. How did it even cone to this? What turned my brother into a killer?

9 hours ago:

"Hey, Danny! Are you going to the dance tonight?" Tucker asks as he and Sam join Danny at his locker.

"I don't know," the youngest Fenton draws out. "I'm probably going to be too busy dealing with ghosts to go. Besides, I don't have a date."

"Why don't you just take Sam or go with your sister?"

"You want me to go with my sister?"

"Well, it is her senior year this year and next year she'll be off to college and you won't be able to see her nearly as much. You'll miss her and we all know it," Sam says and I sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right; besides, it can't make me anymore of a loser than I already am. I'll go ask her if she wants to go with me. I'll catch up with you guys later."

It doesn't take long for the youngest Fenton to find his sister.

"Hey Jazz," he greets her.

"Hey Danny. Is something wrong?" she asks, confused as to why her brother is willingly talking to her in school. They had an ok relationship, but no teenage boy wants to be seen with his older sister at school.

"Everything's fine, Jazz. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

"Are you feeling ok?" She puts her hand on his forehead and he slaps it away.

"It's just that you'll be going to college soon and I won't be able to see you. I know we fight sometimes, but you're my sister and I know I'll miss you when you're gone, no matter how much I try to deny it. So, will you go to the dance with me?"

she smiles and nods. "Of course I will, Danny. Now get to class before you're late." They both head off to class and word quickly spreads around the school that Loser Fenton is taking his own sister to the dance, which only a few people find sweet.

20 minutes before the dance:

"So you're going to the dance with Sam?" Danny asks, opening the door for his best guy friend.

"As friends," Tucker adds.

"This seems familiar."

"Yeah."

"Are you boys ready to go?" Jazz asks as she walks down in a pretty white dress.

"Yeah. Let's go pick Sam up," Danny says and they all pile into Jazz's car. When they get to Sam's house, they let Tucker out to go get her.

"Are you going to be ok seeing your best friend with your girlfriend?" Jazz asks.

"Of course I'll be fine. They're just going as friends." Tucker and Sam climbs into the backseat before Jazz can continue the conversation.

"Let's go," Tucker says.

"You look really good, Sam," Danny says and Sam blushes.

"Thanks," she mutters. It doesn't take them long to get to the dance, or for them to hear the laughter or murmurs.

"Who takes their sister to a dance?"

"I can't believe he was desperate enough to take his sister!"

"Do you think it's because his best friend stole his girlfriend?"

"Ignore them, Danny. What happens in high school won't matter in life," Jazz says, but everything matters. Small things pile up and people snap. It doesn't matter how nice someone is, everyone has their breaking point, it's just how they react to it that changes.

"I know. I don't care about what they say. It goes over me like water off a duck's back," he chuckles and takes his sister over to the dance floor. "I just want to have a good night. There's not a lot more until you leave."

"I know, but I've been accepted to my dream school. I have to go."

"I know and I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks." Near the end of the dance, Danny goes off to look for Sam and Tucker to offer them a ride home, but finds them in a position he never wished to see them in. Sometimes it's words that breaks the camel's back, other times its actions, and this action did the trick.

"Why are kissing her? You know I'm dating her!" Danny yells, eyes glowing.

"I'm sorry! It just kind of happened!" Tucker exclaims and Danny pins him to a wall.

"I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for sorry!"

"Danny, please," Sam starts, trying to get the halfa away from Tucker, but he just pushes her aside.

"Danny's dead. You killed him. It's Dan now and you're all going to die."

"Danny! Don't!" But it's too late. He rips his best friend's throat out and the massacre begins. Most people run away, others try to stop him, but it doesn't matter. Everyone dies. Everyone except for the Fenton siblings. Jazz's dress is now red with her peer's blood as her younger siblings sobs in the middle of the bloody mess. Amity Park had a hero. It had someone who constantly risked his life to everyone, even people he hated. It was only a matter of time until that hero died, and in his place sat a monster. One who could only be stopped by himself. Jazz is forced to watch as her sweet little brother put an end to it all.

"I can't hurt you too," he mutters his last words as police sirens wail in the distance. Amity park's only hero now lay dead with his classmates and no one even knows that their hero died that night except for his sister, who swore she'd never tell.

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. In this story, Phantom Planet never happened in case you haven't figured that part out.


End file.
